


Right Side of the Bed

by seoulsunset



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsunset/pseuds/seoulsunset
Summary: The classic story of ‘there was only one bed’, except there were actually two beds, but roommates and best friends, Mina and Jihyo, liked sleeping in each other’s arms way, way better.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jihyo day!
> 
> I hope I'm not yet too late, and I made it just in time for Jihyo's day... I hope you all like this fic, guys. I love you all, thank you so much for giving my fic a shot MWAH <3

Sometimes, Jihyo thinks if she pushes a little closer, Mina wouldn’t pull away.

This close, with nothing but the moonlight serving as their only light source, Jihyo is utterly in awe of how Mina still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful, bare-faced and half asleep.

But then again, she is Myoui Mina. The most beautiful girl in the world.

“Jihyo,” As soft as ever, Mina’s voice is gentler than water. Without even opening her eyes, she just knows that Jihyo is still awake. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

It takes a moment before Jihyo answers.

Besides, exactly how could she tell Mina that the reason she couldn’t fall asleep is because she’s overwhelmed at one in the fucking morning? John Green wasn’t lying. Falling in love was indeed just like how someone falls asleep—everything then all at once.

Now, Jihyo is left in shambles. This onslaught of emotions was just too much for her poor heart to handle. 

_All because of how close Mina was to her._

Granted that they’ve been doing _this_ for literal years. This being sharing a bed even if not two meters away from Jihyo’s mattress is Mina’s own spacious bed, complete with her stuffed toys and flower shaped pillows she got on a sale in Ikea.

It’s just that her bed still looks tidy—as if no one ever sleeps on it.

_Because really, no one did._

“Nothing.” Jihyo mutters. “Just thinking about one of my classes.”

One of Mina’s eyes opened to take a peek. “Hey, what’s our rule?”

Jihyo finds it within her to smile. “I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be thinking about school, but I’ve just really been stressed with this subject. And since we’re graduating, yeah.”

It’s a lot. It’s _too_ much.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mina raises her fingers carefully, carding it through Jihyo’s hair in a gentle touch. “I just don’t want you to stress about anything else anymore once we climb on the bed.”

“I know.” That is their rule. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Jihyo. Just relax. In this bed, remember, it’s just you and me.”

_You and me._

In this bed, it’s just Jihyo and Mina. Actually, it’s more like JihyoandMina. Because in here, Jihyo doesn’t know where she begins and where Mina ends. An entanglement of limbs is all that they are—connected in every way possible.

_Except their hearts._

“I know.” Jihyo says for the nth time. “Good night, Mina. Sweet dreams.”

Maybe because it’s dark, or maybe because Jihyo is used to seeing it every night that she no longer pays mind to it anymore. But the fact of the matter is this… Mina’s face lightly falls. _Again._

_Another missed opportunity. Another night wishing it’s gonna be tomorrow._

“Good night, Jihyo. Sweet dreams. Love you.”

  
  
  


Mina and Jihyo have been roommates since Freshman year. 

Assigned by their universities, they were incredibly lucky to find out that the person they’ve been assigned to was as introverted as they were. A woman of few words they both were, they were extremely happy to know that they’re gonna be stuck with someone who isn’t too keen on loud music and rowdy guests almost every day.

Mina and Jihyo lived a quiet life. It’s just the way that they were—silent.

In silence, they understood each other.

Jihyo didn’t have to say a word for Mina to leave the light on during nights Jihyo couldn’t stop rolling around her bed. Jihyo also didn’t have to say anything to Mina for her to understand that she’s the one who showers first in the morning, because Jihyo is quicker to get ready, and her classes are slightly earlier.

The same way Mina also didn’t have to tell Jihyo that her roommate should wake her up at seven in the evening when her phone pinged and she refuses to open her eyes after her late afternoon nap. Mina also didn’t have to say a word for Jihyo to understand that she wants chicken tonight, despite eating it for three days straight now.

Because in silence, Mina and Jihyo understood each other best.

It was also in silence did their weird little tradition begin.

What many people did not know about Mina, something Jihyo has observed in the past few years, is that indeed Mina was painfully shy. A stunner as she was, Mina opted to stay out of the spotlight, blending in the background instead.

Make no mistake, however, Mina was shy. But she was strong and courageous.

A brave young woman Mina was. She was never afraid to try new things even if she did it all by herself. More often than not, Jihyo had to scold her because Mina had ran spontaneously out of town at five in a Tuesday morning, simply because she wanted to watch the sunrise in the countryside. Without anyone by her side, and without even shooting Jihyo a text of her whereabouts.

_Jihyo would have volunteered to come with her. Without any hesitation at all._

So Mina was fearless. All except in the face of one woman in this world.

But never in a million years did Jihyo ever think that Mina had such a mundane fear—storms.

It was the rainy season in Seoul. According to the weather forecast, the rain would persist in the next few days as a storm brewed over their country. Jihyo paid it no mind, a little frustrated because walking around campus was harder when there was a storm. But what more could she do? She can’t fight mother nature.

Jihyo usually falls asleep by twelve—eleven if she’s lucky when she’s not slumped with paperworks—because she had to get up by six, since she had classes by seven. 

So imagine her surprise when she jolts awake at two in the morning because of soft grunts and constant grumbling, a person was rolling uncomfortably in their sheets and it irked Jihyo to a point that it woke her up.

“Mina?” Jihyo asks groggily as she rubs her eyes. When her vision clears, she sees Mina sitting on the edge of her bed, trying to control the whimpers escaping her lips from every thunderous strike up in the sky. “What’s the matter?”

Mina whines again as another lightning that’s quickly followed by thunder echoes outside their apartment building. She’s silent, not saying a word as she covers her ears in a futile attempt to block out the sounds.

“D-did I wake you? I’m s-sorry.” Mina sounds like she’s borderline crying. It makes Jihyo’s chest ache. “Go back to bed, Jihyo, I’m f-fine.”

No she was not. It’s obvious that she’s terrified of the stormy skies.

From then on, Jihyo immediately knew what to do. Even if it’s something they never did before, she pulls on her covers, and opens her arms.

“Come here.”

Mina did not even hesitate at all. She jumps to Jihyo’s bed that isn’t in any way designed to fit two people. But then again, they’re both petite young women so the fit may be tight but it’s… _nice._

Jihyo has never felt this warm.

Mina clings to her torso as tight as she could. Burying her face against Jihyo’s neck to try and drown out the sounds of the madness in the skies. Jihyo only holds her tight, their legs entangling under the sheets as Mina holds on to Jihyo like a lifeline.

It’s a little funny how it’s Mina who came to Jihyo to take refuge. But it’s Jihyo who has never felt this _safe_ in someone’s arms. The way Mina holds on to her makes Jihyo feel grounded—secured.

She never wants to let go.

Neither of them do, actually.

As terrified as Mina was, it came as a huge surprise to both Mina and Jihyo how quick she fell asleep with Jihyo’s arms wrapped around her. She admitted that the thunder and rain had always been her foe, citing some bad memories about the storm during her childhood.

Back then, all Mina had to do was climb to her mother’s bed even if she was a fully grown woman. But now, she thankfully had Jihyo.

Jihyo who never hesitated to hold her as the rain kept pouring down.

The rain continued pouring for three days straight. The thunder was not even relenting for a second. And in each one of those nights, Mina climbed to Jihyo’s bed and arms, burying herself in Jihyo’s neck until they fell asleep together. Despite the angry roar of the skies, all Mina could hear was Jihyo’s steady heartbeat and slightly uneven breathing. It’s calming. It effectively distracts her from her fears.

But what came as a surprise to Jihyo though is even when the skies began to clear out, the rain nothing more than a puddle, is that Mina still found her way to Jihyo’s bed.

And Jihyo still opens her arms without a single doubt.

And yes, neither of them says a word at all. 

Not even when they both realized that they’ve been doing this every day, waiting for each other on their bed to fall asleep together. They even looked past the fact that it’s been months, and it’s now summer and it’s getting too hot to share a small bed between two fully grown women.

No, they didn’t care. From that night onwards, things shifted. And some things… never returned to the way they used to be.

Because from then on, it was Jihyo and Mina. JihyoandMina.

Mina’s bed hasn’t been slept on in years.

  
  
  


So what changed? Jihyo wants to understand.

Graduation is in three months. Why did her stupid feelings finally have to catch up now? Amidst all the deadlines and papers she had to pass, why did Jihyo’s heart have to fall in the worst time possible?

A part of her conscience whispers that she didn’t really just fall recently. She had always been a little in love with Mina, because there is no way in hell anyone could meet Mina and not fall for her even just a little bit. So just imagine Jihyo’s demise as someone who sleeps with her every night.

Literally, of course.

But it doesn’t matter, because Jihyo cannot be distracted now. She has her thesis to pass, a shit ton of final requirements she needs to submit so that she could graduate with Mina. She has to focus.

Her feelings have no room for now.

But another thing about Jihyo that most people would know about her is that she always liked to have a plan. A true political science major in nature, Jihyo doesn’t believe in chance. She liked having a basis, a certain concreteness to her actions. That includes always having a plan so that she’ll never lose her track.

For now, she’ll focus on her academics. If her introspection was right, she’s kept this in her heart for years, surely Jihyo can wait three more months. After graduation, Jihyo will confess. So in that case, if Mina rejects her, it won’t hurt as much because she’ll have a chance to run away. They’d no longer be stuck in a dingy room, limbs entangled in a sleepy mess.

_Even if the thought of no longer falling asleep in Mina’s arms already terrified Jihyo immensely._

However, what was not a part of the plan was this.

Last night, Jihyo finally had a free day. Well, it wasn’t a free day per se. Mina just insisted on taking her out for ice cream in that cafe that’s open twenty-four seven for a bunch of either students running after a deadline and in dire need of caffeine, or for insomniacs that just needed to pass the time.

They were sitting across each other, clad in their silly pyjamas as they each got a scoop of the sugary treat for themselves. Actually it’s just Jihyo who’s wearing pants, Mina has chosen to engulf her tiny frame in a hoodie that went to her mid-thigh, and nothing but booty shorts underneath.

Jihyo had a fun time teasing her for having her ass out at two in the morning in some cafe, but in Mina’s defense, she’s too cosy. Besides, it’s not as if she was a huge fan of pants, and reckons that Jihyo already knew this.

 _True._ Mina’s legs had been the cause of Jihyo’s midnight crises more often than not.

“Gosh, I’m so gonna regret this in the morning.” Jihyo whines even as she shoves a huge scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth.

“No, you’re not.” Mina giggles, playing with her own chocolate brownie ice cream. “You’ll be thanking me for being such a good friend and dragging you out of our house to finally have something sweet in your system.

_Oh but I’m always thankful to have you._

“Not true.” Jihyo playfully counters back, all for the way Mina lightly kicks her shin underneath the table. “If I have a tummy ache in the morning, I’ll only be blaming you, Minari.”

“Well, that’s fine. I’ll take care of you then.” Mina shrugs as if it’s not a big deal. As if Jihyo’s heart didn’t skip a few beats. “Like I always do.”

 _Right._ Like what she always does. Because whenever Jihyo felt weak, Mina was always there to be strong for both of them.

“Hmm, but I’ll be really bitchy about it.” Jihyo counters back, as if Mina didn’t already accept her for all that she is and all that she’s not. “It won’t be fun.”

Mina only smiles, eyes crinkling as Jihyo’s most favorite gummy smile in the world makes an appearance. “Sorry to say, Jihyo, but at your old age, you’re really no fun anymore.”

Jihyo gapes. Mina did not just poke fun at her youth.

“Hey!” She scowls. “I’m only a month older than you, hello?”

Mina only snickers, spooning some ice cream directly to her mouth. “Oldie.”

Gentle laughter echoes throughout their little booth in this cafe as Mina sees the betrayed look on Jihyo’s face. It’s hilarious. Jihyo was too cute when she pouted.

“Oh I see how it is.” Jihyo pretends to puff, deepening her pout just to hear more of Mina’s laughter. “Fine, if this grandma is too old for you, then enjoy sleeping in your own bed. Let’s see how you’ll like that.”

Laughter immediately seizes as Mina’s jaw drops to the ground. Ultimate betrayal coats her features as she lightly glares at a smug looking Jihyo.

“No!” She gasps. “You can’t do that!”

“Oh but I just did.” It was Jihyo’s turn to snicker, spooning another bite of her delicious cold treat. “And why can’t I? You’re being mean to me, Minari.”

Mina stares at her as if Jihyo was dumb. As if she was completely missing the point.

“Because,” Mina emphasizes, poking Jihyo’s forearms after every word that she says. “It’s our bed. I have partial ownership over the right side already. You can’t take that away from me.”

A moment passes by before Jihyo understands Mina’s words. And when it sinks in, Jihyo’s heart gallops. _That was their bed._

They both knew that _technically,_ that was Jihyo’s bed alone. Mina had her own, but she hasn’t slept on it in ages. Why would she? When there’s no place on earth she’d rather be than in Jihyo’s arms?

“I don’t know.” Still, Jihyo decides to poke fun. Trying her best to conceal the way her heart skipped several beats. “I do miss the days of my youth where only I get to sleep in my own luxurious mattress.”

Mina’s glare darkens, but Jihyo isn’t really terrified. Not when Mina looked that cute pretending to be upset. “Sorry to say this, Hyo, but your mattress is actually very worn out. It’s springy and it’s too soft now.”

Jihyo gasps. As much as she knew how horrible her mattress is now, that was _hers._ She’s mildly offended.

“Oh you are really asking for it.” Jihyo crosses her arms in indignation. “If you really hate my bed, then have fun sleeping on your own, princess.”

But Mina only giggles. Undeterred, because she knew that she was indeed Jihyo’s princess. That Jihyo would do everything for her. “You can’t. Because that’s my bed too.”

“Oh yeah? I thought you didn’t like it.”

“Maybe I don’t.” Mina smiles teasingly, before it turns genuine. “But I do like sleeping with you.”

For a moment, Jihyo wasn’t in that cafe. She feels as if she was back in _their_ bed, with Mina’s arms tightly wrapped around her. She’s staring into her eyes that’s filled with starlight, and Jihyo is almost breathless from how stunning she looks like that. Because even when Mina sleeps, she has this serene smile on her face and Jihyo has never seen a prettier sight than that pretty smile.

It’s the same way Mina was smiling at her right now.

But as always, Jihyo suppresses her thoughts and feelings. She came here for some ice cream, not for heartfelt confessions at three in the morning.

“Whatever, loser.” Jihyo gulps, unable to look Mina in the eye. “Eat your ice cream. I wanna go to bed soon.”

Thankfully, Mina does not think much about it. If she saw the way Jihyo froze momentarily, she simply brushed it off with one of her stellar smiles.

“Our bed?” Mina asks.

Jihyo doesn’t miss a beat. “Our bed.”

Because even if it’s not physically there, the right side of their bed already had Mina’s name on it, personally carved by Jihyo herself.

  
  
  


It’s 12:04 in the morning, Thursday, when things began to change.

“Jihyo,” Mina spoke against her shoulder, half of her face buried against Jihyo’s neck as she whispered. “What happens after graduation?”

Thinking of graduation has Jihyo feeling a mixture of excitement, apprehension, and just plain anxiety. But like everyone else on this planet, Jihyo wants it to come sooner.

“I guess that means we don’t have to live beside our neighbors anymore.” Jihyo mumbles, twirling a strand of Mina’s blonde hair. “No offense, I love Momo and Sana, but they’re _really_ loud as hell, and the walls are _really_ thin.”

Mina giggles. _Pretty._ She knows _exactly_ what Jihyo means. “Shut up, I’m talking about what happens. Like. With us.”

 _Us._ A concept Jihyo is both foreign and yet an expert in. There’s not a universe out there that Jihyo doesn’t see herself without Mina—it’s always been them against the world. _JihyoandMina._ But at the same time, _what’s us?_ Jihyo knows she has nothing to hold on to, no physical line to connect them both.

All she’s ever had is Mina right in between her arms.

“I don’t know,” She answers truthfully. “What do you want to happen, Mina?”

There are a million answers Mina could give Jihyo. She wants to tell Jihyo that she still wants to be roommates with her, that she wants to live with her forever. She wants to explore the world, establish both their careers hand-in-hand.

She wants to be with Jihyo, _forever._

But Mina wants Jihyo to want it too. She’s never heard Jihyo say anything about what she wants from Mina. Mina wants to know what Jihyo wants first, before she says her own.

“I asked you first.” Mina answers softly, a little insecure. “What do you want to happen?”

Jihyo sighs. It’s not that she didn’t know what she wanted, she was just unsure if she had the right to ask for it. “I guess I still wanna be with you, if you still want to have me around.”

Mina won’t lie. She wants that too, but she also wants _more._ For the past four years, they’ve been stuck in this limbo of something more than friends but not enough to be called lovers. Call her greedy, or maybe just human. But she can’t stay in this abyss forever. Mina yearns for more.

So she asks. “What else?”

Jihyo’s eyebrows furrow, unable to understand. “What do you mean, what else?”

“Is that all you want?”

Jihyo gulps. _Of course not._ But what is her right to ask for things that aren't hers? She already gets Mina like this, and while sometimes, she knows that Mina is already more than enough, she also wants to ask for more. To _have_ more.

But beggars can’t be choosers, and besides, having Mina is already her greatest blessing.

“Yeah,” Jihyo says softly. _Sweetly._ “I want us to be roommates forever. Maybe it’s childish and too idealistic, but you're my best friend. I want to have you with me for the rest of my life.”

However, the words are _empty_ for Mina. They bring her no joy, but a hell of a heartache. She can’t live in the friendzone forever. If Jihyo truly doesn’t want Mina the way Mina wants her, then Mina would have to work on moving on as early as graduation.

Mina also has to protect her own heart.

“Is that all?” She asks her one more time. _Last chance._

Noticing how it sounded like an ultimatum, Jihyo turns a little nervous. She doesn’t know what the right answer is, if what she’s gonna say is the wrong thing or not. But she can’t be greedy.

She can’t lose Mina.

“That’s all I could ever ask for and more.”

Not knowing that this is just the last push Mina needed to let go.

“Okay.” Mina exhales shakily. And for the very first time, she twists her body so that Jihyo’s arms were no longer around her, back facing against her roommate. “Good night, Jihyo. Sweet dreams.”

Jihyo couldn’t help but worry over the shift in her attitude, why she’s visibly upset. But one thing she’s learnt about Mina is to never push her when she feels off. _She’ll come around._

Hopefully soon, because Jihyo can’t go for one more night without Mina in her arms.

So she simply places a light kiss against Mina’s exposed shoulder. She doesn’t also push about how Mina’s greeting missed her regular three special words. _I don’t have the right._

“Sweet dreams, Minari. Good night.”

Mina doesn’t respond, neither does she look back. She can’t, because the moment Jihyo sees her face, she’ll see the tears streaming down her cheeks. The same tears Jihyo has caused herself.

For the very first in four whole years, Mina sleeps with her back facing Jihyo.


	2. Two.

Two weeks have passed since that weird night.

Jihyo wants to say that things had gotten better since then, that Mina was no longer upset. But she can’t, because lately, Mina has been growing  _ distant. _

They still sleep in the same bed. But more often than not, Mina’s back was now facing Jihyo, their bodies no longer connected like how they used to be.

Jihyo missed her so much. Her warmth, her embrace, her warm breath against Jihyo’s cold skin, the way her fingers drew circles along her arms, and the way Mina buried her nose against her neck whenever she’s dreaming about god knows what. She’s always been so adorable doing that.

Jihyo misses Mina. She’s so close, but she feels as if there are oceans in between them.  _ It sucked. _

But still, Jihyo remained optimistic. Mina is her best friend. Whatever this weird slump they’re currently going through right now is, they’ll get past it. In the end, it’s always gonna be  _ JihyoandMina. _

Honestly, Jihyo thinks it’s the stress. With graduation literally less than a month away, things have gotten a little more hectic. So Jihyo decides to treat her best friend to a little something just to cheer her up.

She buys Mina her favorite doughnuts from her favorite café.

It’s a small café, pretty. It’s run by this very handsome couple named Namjoon and Seokjin who took one look at Jihyo and Mina and decided to unofficially adopt them when they first came in here two years ago, simply because of how sweet the two girls were to the loving couple. They always made sure to add a little treat here and there for their two favorite customers.

“Three cranberry doughnuts to go.” Namjoon hands Jihyo the paper bag, smiling at her softly. “Here you go, Jihyo-yah. I hope you like them.”

When Jihyo opens the bag, she sees a muffin she didn’t order added in. She looks up at Namjoon who was smiling cheekily at her, before her gaze moves to Seokjin who was making drinks. He catches her eye, giving her his infamous wink, and that makes Jihyo giggle.

“Thank you so much, Jinnie oppa. You really are so handsome.” Jihyo shouts, knowing that buttering up to them is really why she was considered one of their favorites. “And you too, Joonie oppa. Thank you.”

“You’re always welcome, Jihyo.” He smiles at her softly. “Be careful though. Three doughnuts in one go is bound to give you an intense sugar rush.”

From behind the coffee machine, Jihyo hears Seokjin scoff, rambling something about how that’s gold coming from Namjoon who literally has the worst sweet tooth in existence. Jihyo only giggles as they banter, thinking of how sweet their love is. They’ve been married for years, and Jihyo can’t help but feel a  _ little _ jealous.

_ Will she ever find a love like theirs? _

~~_ Better yet, when will she realize that the love she’s been looking for is literally just within her arm’s reach? _ ~~

“Thanks for the warning, oppa, but don’t worry. These are for Mina. You know these are her favorites, and she’s been stressed lately, so I thought of buying her something.”

While the sentiment was undeniably sweet, Namjoon’s eyebrows alarmingly furrowed. “Mina?”

“Uh yes?”

“But, Jihyo,” Namjoon says, chewing on his bottom lip. “I think Mina already had some doughnuts today.”

At that, Jihyo’s face falls lightly. But she still keeps her head up. “Oh really? Did she already stop by here today? But oh well, I guess we can have them tomorrow for breakfast.”

But Namjoon only shakes his head, glancing at a busy Seokjin a little worriedly. “No, I meant uhm, I don’t know how to say this but uhh, Mina just had the doughnuts like, she’s probably having it right now.”

Jihyo looks at him confused. “What do you—”

Just then, Seokjin steps up beside his husband. “One caramel macchiato for Nayeon, and one hot white chocolate for Mina.”

It dawns into Jihyo that she knows both of those names. She knows a Nayeon, being one of Mina’s upperclassmen that once asked Mina out during Valentine’s day but turned down for reasons Mina no longer explained to Jihyo. And of course, she knows Mina.

Soon enough, a beautiful woman steps beside Jihyo. She’s pretty,  _ adorable  _ actually. She grabs the drinks Seokjin has called for, both those cups, expressing her gratitude before she returns to her table.

Jihyo’s eyes trail after her, and true enough, another woman sits on their table, with her back against the counter. But Jihyo didn’t have to see her face to know who she was.

She watches as Nayeon places their drinks on their table, Jihyo’s limbs locking into place as she sees two half eaten cranberry doughnuts right in between them. Mina picks up her fork, scooping some of that sugary treat, but instead of eating that doughnut for herself, she pushes it towards Nayeon’s face. The older girl happily munches on what she’s offered, complete with a light blush on her face.

The redness on Nayeon’s face only darkens when a bit of cranberry sauce gets caught up on the corner of her lips, and Mina thumbs it away so carefully.  _ Gently.  _ Nayeon then grasps her hand, kissing her knuckles, making Mina shyly tuck a strand of her hair right behind her ear.

Jihyo felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She runs out of the café before she registers what she’s doing. The moment a tear dropped from her face, her take out bag was already on the trash bin.

~~_  
  
  
_ ~~

That night, for the very first time in four whole years, Jihyo sleeps alone.

When Mina climbs into her bed, she croaks out, throat scratchy from crying the whole day. “Can you sleep on your bed for tonight?”

Mina literally freezes, both from the request and from how  _ broken  _ Jihyo sounded like. “What? Why?”

“I need space.” Jihyo says, curt and short. Face blank. She knows she has no right to be upset, Mina can date whoever she wants to. But it still hurt. “I just want to be alone for tonight. Please.”

“Really?” Mina sounds so small,  _ so hurt.  _ Jihyo almost feels guilty. “You don’t want to be with me?”

But then Jihyo remembers what she saw today. She remembers Mina on a date with Nayeon, and Jihyo suddenly feels a wave of anger at her, for having the right to look upset when it was her who went out and dated someone else in a café they both frequented.

“Yes.” Jihyo presses, eyes glinting a little irate. “I don’t want to be with you right now.”

The words were harsh. Mina barely holds back a whimper, eyes immediately turning watery. She shrinks in herself as she crawls out of Jihyo’s bed— _ their bed,  _ if she could still call it that—before moving to her own clean mattress.

No words were exchanged between them. The lights are now turned off, and both Mina and Jihyo are painstakingly silent. But unlike what they’re used to sharing, this one is uncomfortable. Sad.  _ Painful. _

That night, they don’t only sleep with their backs against each other. They sleep in two different beds, with tears silently strolling down both their beautiful faces.  _ Alone. _

~~__ ~~

* * *

There is a boy in Jihyo’s bed. 

He’s handsome and muscular, evident now that he’s shirtless. He was also tongue deep inside Jihyo’s mouth, Jihyo moaning against his lips without a single care in the world.

They only pull away once they hear a loud gasp.

“Oh shit.” The boy blushes. Despite his build, his armful of tattoos and long hair, his face is a little innocent.  _ Shy _ now that they were caught. “Fuck I’m sorry, I’ll just, uhm, I didn’t know Jihyo’s roommate was gonna be here. Sorry.”

He rambles, unaware of how Mina was flinching not just because of the heartbreak she’s experiencing right now, but because of how she was only referred to as a roommate.  _ Not even friend. _

Jihyo doesn’t even correct him.

He scrambles for his shirt, still blushing. Jihyo was only in a thin tank top, one of her straps falling over her shoulder, and her hair disheveled. She silently watches the boy dress up, having the guts to even look mildly annoyed at how her make out session was interrupted.

But Mina is only burning with anger.

_ That’s our bed. _

“I, uhm, I’ll see you later, Jihyo.” The boy makes a swift exit. “Text me.” He says pointedly, probably to schedule another hook up.

Jihyo only smiles at him, winking. “Will do. Bye, Kook, see you.”

When the door finally shuts, Mina lets out a heavy exhale like she’s been holding her breathing even since she saw that boy. Yet she only feels as if her lungs are still running out of oxygen.

“Who was that?”

Jihyo jumps. Both from the anger in Mina’s tone, and because this is the loudest Jihyo has ever heard her speak.

“Who was who?”

“You know who the hell I’m talking about, Jihyo.” She snaps, eyes angry. “Who the fuck was he?”

Never has Jihyo ever seen Mina this livid. It only puts her own defenses up, retaliating against her accusatory attacks.

“Why are you cursing at me?” Jihyo answers back, not as loud but it’s evident in her own tone that she’s also getting riled up. “And he’s nobody.”

Mina scoffs. “He didn’t seem like a nobody.”

“What the hell are you trying to say, Mina?”

“I’m trying to understand how the fuck did someone get in here!” Mina basically explodes. “I saw you making out with him, Jihyo.”

_ Well that’s obvious.  _ What hurts even more is the fact that Jihyo didn’t even bother hiding it. It’s not that she’s flaunting it, but after seeing Mina date someone in  _ their  _ favorite café and then running back to her bed as if nothing was wrong, Jihyo had been bristling ever since.

“And so?” She snaps, acting nonchalant. She doesn’t feel any satisfaction in seeing the hurt in Mina’s eyes, but it does anger her even more.  _ I didn’t say a word when you dated Nayeon, why are you getting mad at me for kissing someone else?  _ “Are you the only one in here allowed to date?”

At that, Mina’s eyes widened. First, because of the fact that Jihyo knew she was dating someone, and second, because she thought that that handsome boy was nothing but to pass the time. She didn’t know Jihyo was  _ dating  _ him.

It only crushes her already broken heart further.

“What? I thought he was no one. What do you mean? Are you dating him?” She asks shakily, voice quivering because for four years, Jihyo never dated anyone. 

Jihyo couldn’t help but muse at how Mina was acting like a hypocrite. Why was she hurt over the fact that Jihyo is seeing someone when she was literally just on a date not even a week ago? “I fail to see how it’s any of your business, Mina.”

“Of course it is! You brought him here.  _ Here. _ ” Mina points at  _ their  _ bed with shaky fingers, exhaling deeply as if the sight that happened in her supposed safe haven scarred her for life.

“And so what?” Jihyo cries out, reaching the point of intense anger the more Mina points her fingers as if Jihyo did something illegal. “The last time I checked, I paid the same lease as you around here. And I’m entitled to bring my own guests whenever I want to.”

Jihyo stayed in her lane even if it hurts, and she respected Mina’s wishes to be with someone else even if it broke her own heart. So she didn’t get why Mina was so angry.

But what Jihyo didn’t understand is that Mina has just been waiting for her patiently. Waiting for the day she’d finally see how much Mina loves her. And if Jihyo still refused to see that, is it so wrong of her to put herself first?

“That’s not the point, Jihyo, and you know it.” Mina snarls, a tear finally slipping down her face. For a moment, she sees Jihyo’s eyes soften, but Mina was at the point of no return now. “I wanna know why the fuck did you bring him here. As if, as if this wasn’t o-our—”

“What’s ours, Mina?” Jihyo cuts off her stuttering. With the way Mina was trying to hold back her sobs, it was getting harder to breathe, but Jihyo didn’t care.  _ Not when my own heart's already been broken the moment you dated somebody else.  _ “This is my bed, and I can take anyone I want in here, and I don’t need your permission to do so.”

Mina gasps. Her jaw falling to the ground as she stares at Jihyo with nothing but pure disbelief.

“Wow.” Mina breathes out, lips quivering. “Just wow.”

Never did she ever think that Jihyo could be this cruel. Most especially, to her.

Jihyo only looks away, heart aching as she sees Mina so distraught and knowing that it’s because of her. She doesn’t mean anything she’s said, she’s just hurt and angry—they both are—but god, her heart only breaks further seeing the steady stream of tears flowing down Mina’s face.  _ I have to get out of here.  _ “Yes, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to—”

But Mina leaves no room for her to escape. “So you’re just gonna throw everything we built in there together just like that, huh?”

This confrontation was long overdue. To hell if she lets Jihyo run away from her again.

“I didn’t throw anything away, Mina.” Jihyo counters back, stubborn. “This has always been mine, and I don’t know why you’re so fucking adamant on thinking that you have a place in here when you don’t!”

The words that escape Jihyo’s lips surprise them both. But now that they’ve been thrown out in the open, with no way to pull it back in, the air only gets heavier. Mina only gets angrier.

“I don’t?” She snaps dangerously, hurt. “Jihyo, we've been sleeping together in that bed for four years. Did you suddenly just forget about that?”

Two fiery girls burning too furiously. Neither of them are willing to step down.

“I don’t know, Mina, how about you?” Jihyo asks sarcastically, a sharp edge to her tone. “Did you suddenly forget about that four years now that you’re dating some other girl?”

“So this is what it is?” Mina grits out. “This is about me dating Nayeon?”

Hearing Mina confirm that she’s indeed dating somebody else brings a new wave of anger and sadness crashing into Jihyo’s heart. It  _ hurts.  _ A part of her still wanted to believe that what Mina and Nayeon had in that café was nothing but a friendly encounter, but who was she fooling?

“I don’t care, Mina. Just like you shouldn’t care about me and Jungkook.”

Jihyo then tries to walk away, her own heart feeling too vulnerable and hurt amidst their confrontation. But before she could, a hand shoots out and snatches her wrist, seizing Jihyo from taking another step.

“I dated Nayeon because you told me that you don’t want anything else from me, when all I’ve ever wanted was you! Was to have you!” Mina basically screams at her face, letting it all out. “What did you expect me to do, Jihyo? Wait for you forever?”

“How did this become about me?” Jihyo yells back, indignant. “And what the hell are you saying?! What do you mean, wait for me?”

“Don’t you dare, Jihyo. Don’t you dare make it seem like you didn’t know.” Mina almost snarls. “Not when I never failed to tell you how much I loved you every night.”

Jihyo’s breath gets caught in her own throat. Mina’s words wash over her, evoking an onslaught of guilt to flood her heart. But still, she defends herself.

_ I didn’t know. _

“You’re n-not making any sense.”

“Because you refuse to open your fucking eyes.” Mina grits out, anger and sadness simultaneously coating her features. “I told you a million times that I love you, Jihyo. And I’m sure that you’re not that stupid to not know what I meant.”

_ Oh but I am.  _ Jihyo feels like the dumbest person on earth once she realizes what Mina was saying. Indeed she might have never realized it, but now, it’s dawning unto her that Mina was right. Mina loved her. Mina  _ told _ her that she loves her.

In everything Mina did, she never failed to express her love for Jihyo. It was just Jihyo who was blind and stupid enough to not see it when it’s all laid out for her.

Jihyo deflates, voice turning small. “You never told me.”

“I always did. Every night before you fell asleep.” Mina reminds her, clenching her jaw. “It’s not my fault you took that for granted.”

The hurtful truth just slaps Jihyo so harshly on her face that she stumbles back. Her wrist on Mina’s hand trembles, and Jihyo feels like the worst person on earth for daring not just to take Mina’s love for granted, but for daring to hurt Mina when her best friend has done nothing but to love her.

Jihyo is unable to say anything, utterly speechless. Mina angrily wipes her own tears with her wrist, before she drops Jihyo’s hand harshly.

“You know what, you’re right. I shouldn’t care.” Mina looks at her so brokenly, Jihyo doesn’t even know how she can ever fix this. “Enjoy taking anyone you want in your bed. It’s yours anyways. I have my own, and I’ll also have my own fun taking anyone I want in it.”

Jihyo runs up to try and hold Mina by her forearms, but the girl only pushes her away.  _ Harshly.  _ “Mina—”

“Don’t.” She pulls back, and Jihyo’s heart breaks all over again. “Enjoy your bed, Jihyo. You’re right. I don’t have any place in it.”

The door slams on Jihyo’s face before she could get another word out. She falls unto her knees, in a heap of sobs that she’s certain her neighbours could hear from the other floor. But she couldn’t care, she feels pathetic and utterly heartbroken. But she knows that she deserves it.

_ It hurts. _

That night, Jihyo truly sleeps  _ alone. _

No Mina besides her. No Mina with her back against Jihyo. No Mina on her own bed. Just, none. Jihyo lost her.

She didn’t have Mina at all.

~~_  
  
  
_ ~~

Graduation day is in two days.

In all honesty, every single fibre of Jihyo’s body is trembling in both exhaustion and devastation. She’s just so done with college, so ready to start anew. But at the same time, she finds no reason to celebrate, not when Jihyo hasn’t even seen the only person she wanted to experience this day with for the past few weeks.

_ It’s so lonely. _

Today, since graduation is just two days away, it’s only a rush of finishing the last of their requirements. Jihyo has finally submitted the last set of documents her university required from her, and she’s just so exhausted that she can’t wait to just sleep (and cry).

On her way home, Jihyo stops by the wall of mailboxes for students, and she sees that there is a small package inside of her own.

She brings it up to her own room, the very same room she’s been living alone in for the past couple of weeks. It’s been hard, and super lonely. Mina only stops by to grab her clothes and some other stuff when she’s sure that Jihyo isn’t in here. Jihyo doesn’t even know where she’s staying. If she’s with her girlfriend, Nayeon, or with her other friends. All her texts and calls have been ignored too, and Jihyo honestly can’t blame her. After all, it was Jihyo’s fault.

Mina’s presence was something she took for granted, and now, her penance involves the one thing she hated the most—loneliness. Jihyo couldn’t find it in herself to let anyone in. She hasn’t called or texted Jungkook, not when the only person she wants in her bed doesn’t even want to talk to her. She marvels at the pain, at the hurt she’s feeling. She wonders if this was how Mina felt all along. In the years that Jihyo played dumb and refused to open her eyes, how did Mina deal with this loneliness? It’s suffocating.

Nevertheless, her questions remained unanswered.

Instead, she focuses on the package in between her hands. She wonders what it was, if this was a product of one of her late night drunken shopping sprees, which she always ended up regretting since she did not need another elephant teapot, maybe never at all. She hopes it’s not, Mina would laugh at her again.

_ Oh wait. Mina’s not here. _

Thankfully though, it’s neither a teapot or anything regrettable. But the moment Jihyo’s eyes land on its content, her eyes begin to well up with tears all over again.

It was Jihyo’s graduation gift for herself and for Mina.

She remembers this. She wanted to order these necklaces that took at least two months to ship. They’re very expensive and made to order. Jihyo remembers saving up for these matching necklaces for her and for Mina just two months ago.

Oh how fast things changed in that short time.

As she stares at first, Mina’s necklace, Jihyo couldn’t help but tear up at how beautiful it was. She remembers sending this design to the jeweler. A silver chain with a simple ballerina pendant that’s encrusted with pink diamonds. Mina has loved ballet ever since she was a child, so Jihyo thought of this exquisite design. It’s dainty, and simple.  _ Beautiful.  _ It reminds her of Mina.

It’s a little similar to her own necklace. But instead of a ballerina, Jihyo’s necklace had a musical note that signified her old and forgotten childhood dream of becoming a singer. Hers was encrusted with blue diamonds. It complimented Mina’s own design, and the Jihyo from two months ago was just so giddy to share something so personal and  _ ethereal _ with her best friend in the whole wide world.

Not knowing that she would lose her best friend before the necklaces even came in.

She doesn’t know how long she’s spent crying over two silver chains from the corner of her bed. All Jihyo knows is that her heart is massively hurting right now, she almost felt like she couldn’t breathe at all.

However, the next thing she registers is the sound of their door softly opening. Light footsteps padding on their wooden flooring, and all of a sudden, Mina was there.

“Oh.” Mina looked momentarily surprised to see Jihyo. However, her face automatically closes off to something blank. “I, uhm, I didn’t know you were here.”

_ Yes, I was. I was waiting for you in our bed. _

Jihyo pathetically wipes away the tears from her eyes with her wrist, trying to stow those necklaces away until she realizes that this might be her only chance to give them to Mina before graduation day.

“Yeah, uhm, I was done with t-the requirements.” Jihyo mumbles, standing up to face her. “By the way, can I give you something?”

Mina’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m sorry, was there any deliveries for me?”

Jihyo shakes her head. “No, uh, this is my gift for you. For graduation.”

A moment of silence falls upon them. Mina only stands stiffly, and Jihyo simply looked a little shy.

“Look, I don’t know if I’ll see you again before graduation in two days. I don’t even know if we’ll even see each other  _ after  _ graduation.” Jihyo rambles. “So I just, uhm, wanted to give you my gift. If that’s alright. It just came in today, so…”

The sentence hangs so long in the air. Mina only stares at her silently for a long, long time before she finally nods once, curt and cold. Jihyo takes it.

She reaches out for the ballerina necklace, placing it inside the box it came with before presenting it to Mina. “It’s not much.” Jihyo says, almost shyly. “But I, uhm, hope you like it. Happy graduation, Mina.”

Mina tentatively puts her hand out and Jihyo places the box on her palm. She opens that box carefully, and her heart literally stills when she sees what’s inside.

It’s quiet for so long. Jihyo is getting more and more nervous as the seconds tick by, and Mina’s eyes are just fixated on her gift. That was until…

“Why do you do this?”

Jihyo only stares at Mina confusingly. But when Mina lifts her gaze to look Jihyo straight in the eye, Jihyo’s quite surprised to see diamond tears forming on Mina’s pretty, pretty but  _ devastated _ eyes.

“What? Uhm, sorry, d-did you not li—”

“All these years, I’ve waited.” Mina cuts her off hastily. Jihyo only clamps her mouth shut. “You’d think, right? You’d think that after four whole years of waiting for nothing, I’d finally get tired and move the hell on with my life.”

Jihyo didn’t know what to say. But that’s fine, because Mina was letting it all out.

“I tried so hard, you know. I tried waking myself up that you’ll never see me as anything more, that I should just be content with what we have. I should be happy that you at least consider me your best friend, that I get to share your bed with you every night. Trust me, I know. I  _ fucking  _ know.”

Both of them were crying at this point.

“But then you do things like this, Hyo. You give me things that I might not need, but you know that I would fall in love with. You think of me in almost everything you do, you take care of me, you feed me, you help me… you show me that you love me, and it’s just so hard.”

Mina gasps out the words, pausing for a moment as her sobs overwhelm her. 

“It’s so hard because just when I’m trying to move on, to just accept that this is all I’ll get. You do something—something like this—to make me believe that I have a chance. That you could love me the same way that I love you. That there could be more… that we could be something more. But then you’ll pull away again, and it’s just an endless cycle of me yearning and hoping, and getting my heart broken, only for you to drag me back in that hope once more.”

Jihyo bites on her bottom lip, stopping herself from outrightly sobbing. She didn’t know she was doing that. She never meant to hurt Mina that way.

“I’m so tired, Jihyo, I’m so tired of getting nothing. But I tried to move on, and it’s just not working too. I dated Nayeon to try and get over you, I tried to see other people in those four years. I watched you be with other people too, but I still can’t move the hell on no matter what I do. It’s like you’re it for me, you know. No matter how many times you hurt me.”

Jihyo barely holds back a whimper. It doesn’t escape her ears how Mina said that she ‘dated’ Nayeon.  _ Past tense. _

“But at the end of the day, I just keep on coming back to you. I keep on coming back to your bed—our bed, and it’s so hard because even though it hurts like fucking hell… there’s still no other place in this world I’d rather be than in that bed and in your arms.”

This time, Jihyo can no longer hold her tongue.

“Mina,” She cries out, tries to approach her friend and grasp her forearm. “I’m so, so sorry. Holy shit, I’m really, really so fucking sorry.”

Mina only cries silently. It was Jihyo’s turn to talk.

“I know I’ve been horrible, and you know what the worst part is? I didn’t even know I was hurting you. I couldn’t even blame you and tell you that I didn’t know because you didn’t say anything. Because you did. You told me you loved me every night before we slept. And that’s my fault because you’re right. I took you for granted.”

Mina only looks at her helplessly. She doesn’t pull away from Jihyo’s touch, but she also doesn’t lean on her hold.

“I’m sorry I kept stringing you on even if I didn't know what I was doing. I’m sorry I broke your heart. I was just so… stupid, I know. I didn’t want to ask for more because I feel like I didn’t have the right to. I didn’t ask for more because I didn’t know that that was what you wanted too. And that only makes me a coward. A stupid fucking coward.”

Mina doesn’t say anything. She simply weeps harder. Jihyo wasn’t lying.

“I don’t deserve you, Minari. Not after everything I’ve done. But more than a coward, I’m also greedy as fucking hell, and I still want you. I want you to always be here by my side, and this time, not just as my best friend. I want us to be something more, if you’ll still have me. If you _still_ want to be with me.”

Jihyo could feel herself getting desperate. She raises her hands, carefully cupping Mina’s face to see if she’ll pull away. When she doesn’t, Jihyo thumbs away her tears as if she wasn’t a mess herself. Mina still avoids looking in her eyes, simply staring at the ground as she cried.

Until, Mina whispers softly. “Do you love me?”

Jihyo’s heart breaks all over again. Mina should have never doubted that, because in all their years together, Jihyo never doubted Mina’s love for her.

“Yes, Mina. I do. I love you.” She answers back, plain and simple. There’s still a hint of fear clawing at her heart, but she resists that force that’s telling her to turn back and run away.  _ Mina deserves to know, the same way she’s never failed to tell me how she feels.  _ “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it back. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. But I’m not afraid to say it anymore. I love you, Mina. I love you and I will never ever love anyone else in this world the way I love you.”

Mina whimpers silently against Jihyo’s palm. It takes her a long time to absorb the words—to believe them too. Jihyo could feel her own heart erratically beating inside her chest the longer Mina stayed silent.

But when Mina opens her mouth, her voice is nothing above a whisper. She speaks so softly, so insecurely and every word pierces straight into Jihyo’s aching heart. “I never thought I’ll ever get to hear you say that.” She says timidly. “I’ve been waiting for so long, I almost made myself believe that I’ll really leave this world without hearing it from you.”

A fresh wave of tears streams down Jihyo’s face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, sorry.” Jihyo can’t help it, she wraps Mina in her arms, hugging her tight to her chest. She buries her face against Mina’s shoulder, feeling Mina do the exact same thing. “I love you, Mina. I’ll tell you everyday and every night if that’s what you want. I love you so, so much.”

She keeps on repeating those words against Mina’s ear. As if the more she says it, the more Mina would finally believe it. Mina just cries there, Jihyo could feel her shirt steadily getting wet, but she didn’t care. All she wants is for Mina to know.

No, not to know. To  _ feel  _ how much Jihyo loved her.

“Do you mean it this time?” Mina asks softly against her ear, tone still coated in disbelief. “Because I can’t, Jihyo. I can’t keep doing it again and again. I can’t keep pining anymore. I-If you don’t w-want me, just say it. S-say it so I’ll leave.”

Mina leaving her is Jihyo’s worst nightmare. The few weeks they’ve spent apart are undoubtedly the worst days of Jihyo’s life. She thinks of being like this after graduation—of not having  _ her _ Mina in the long run. It’s horrible.

It’s a life she doesn’t want to live in. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Jihyo says, not shy of begging. “I love you, Mina, please stay. Give me one last chance. That’s all I ask.”

At the back of Jihyo's mind, she knows she doesn’t deserve it. She’s put Mina through hell and back, and if anyone deserves to be happy then it’s Mina. But  _ god,  _ does Jihyo want to try and be the one to make her smile. Just one shot.

“One last chance is all I could give.” Mina whispers again, her own arms coming to wrap around Jihyo’s waist loosely. “My heart’s been broken so many times, I-I’m giving you the last piece of my heart. I-If you still break that, I can’t give y-you anything more.”

It was at the tip of Jihyo’s tongue to tell Mina that she could give her just an inch of her heart, and Jihyo would still cherish it as if it’s the last diamond in this planet. She wanted to tell Mina that she would be beyond happy with whatever Mina is willing to give her.

However, Jihyo knows that it’s not about how much she’s willing to give. Rather, Mina chose to still give Jihyo the last piece of her. Trusting her best friend with the last remnants of her broken heart. If Jihyo fucks this up, Mina would be left with nothing. She then swore to herself that she’ll protect Mina’s heart with every part of her soul. It’s the least Jihyo could do.

“Then that’s all I ask. I’ll take care of it, I  _ promise. _ ” She  _ vows.  _ With the way Mina choked back a sob against her ear, Jihyo could bet that Mina heard the sincerity of her words loud and clear. “I love you, Minari. I’ll take care of you from now on. We’ll heal your heart together, okay? I’ll be here for you as you heal it. I won’t push y-you away again.”

“Do you promise?”

“I swear, Mina.” Jihyo pulls away slightly, just enough so that she can cup Mina’s face without Mina’s arms falling away from her waist. “I love you, please don’t leave me.”

Mina stared at her with an  _ intensity _ that almost terrified Jihyo. It’s too much. Too trusting, too loving. Jihyo doesn’t even know if she could handle it. But she swore that this time, she’s not gonna run away.  _ Mina doesn’t deserve a coward.  _

“I love you too, Jihyo. I love you so, so much.”

Jihyo finally takes the leap. She slowly leans in, and when Mina doesn’t pull away, Jihyo crashes their lips together. Tentative. Soft. Then,  _ passionate. _

The moment their lips met, all Jihyo could ever think about is how she wants to do this for the rest of her life. To kiss Mina—to love Mina. She wasn’t lying when she said that she knows that she doesn’t deserve it. She’s hurt Mina a lot. But the thing is, Jihyo doesn’t want to be a weakling anymore.

Yes, she doesn’t deserve Mina. But instead of pushing her away like what she’s always been doing, Jihyo decides that she’ll work hard until the day she could finally say that she deserves Mina’s love. Together, there are a lot of cracks they’ll have to fix. But that’s the thing, they’ll do it  _ together. _

Their lips spoke of a promise, it conveyed a message from the unknown. There’s still a lot of things that they may not foresee yet, but this right here meant that they’re staying. No more running and sleeping alone.

Mina doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing, but she kind of wants to do it  _ forever. _

_ It was worth the wait. _

The moment Mina pulls away, she leans their heads together. She’s breathless, her lips are red and a little swollen, but her eyes are glowing.  _ She’s beautiful.  _

“I missed hearing that from you.” Jihyo admits. Thinking of these past few days she had to live without hearing Mina say that she loves her every night. “These past few weeks have been hell without you.”

“It’s been hell for me too.” Mina admits with a soft upturn of her lips, before leaning again to peck Jihyo’s lips. “Please, let’s not do that again.”

“Never. I’m here, okay?” Jihyo swears, cupping her cheeks just to share another long and lingering kiss. “I’m here and I love you. I promise to take care of your heart from now on. I’ll do anything you want, just say it and I’ll do everything for you.”

For the first time that day, Mina finally cracks a smile. “Even if I ask you to take me on a date after graduation?”

_ This is it.  _ Jihyo thinks happily.  _ This is my chance. Mina could be mine. _

“Wherever you want.” Jihyo tells her, hugging her tight. This time, Mina wraps her own arms around Jihyo as tight too. Her hands are still holding the necklace Jihyo gave her. “We’ll go wherever you want to go.”

It’s not said out loud, but Mina understands what Jihyo wants to say. The ball is in her court. She gets full control of where they’re going—of what’s going to happen to their relationship. She likes that, she wants to take this slow.

“Okay.” Mina agrees, before she pauses. “Say it again for me, will you?”

Jihyo smiles,  _ finally happy. _

“I love you, Mina. I love you so, so much.” Jihyo will say it again and again for the rest of her life if she could. She could say it in a million ways. She could tell Mina how her love for her was like the stars and the night sky, or perhaps some other literary comparison she could come up with. But she doesn’t, because Mina is all about simplicity. So instead, Jihyo keeps her profession short, “Come home to me now.”

Mina smiles against the side of Jihyo’s head, happy too. She hears it. She gets it. She  _ feels  _ it.

“I love you too, Jihyo.” She pecks the side of Jihyo’s face, her lips lingering for a long time. “And okay. I’m coming home.”

It may have taken Jihyo a very long time to get it. She only understood what she had when it was taken away from her. But she gets it now. 

Mina staying in her arms, in her bed—in their bed—meant so much more than two roommates who refused to spend a night away from each other. It meant a lot more than two best friends who shared such a deep bond that outsiders can never fathom. No, Jihyo now knows that Mina meant so much more than she could have ever known.

For Jihyo, Mina was her  _ home. _

~~__  
  
  
~~

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH that was very angsty wasn't it? But I just love the roommates mihyo trope so I hope y'all enjoyed this... happy happy jihyo day <3
> 
> Say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono) y'all, and my ko-fi is linked over too if you just want to drop a little tip! Lastly, here’s everything you need to know about my [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1311486022291611648?s=20). They might not be open right now, but I promise they will be soon. Also, I have other Jihyo ship fics in my profile, please do check them out. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I read them all I promise. I may not reply as quickly as I did in the past, but I do enjoy reading your kind words. They motivate me a lot. Thank you so much for reading, and have a nice day everyone!


End file.
